


Tango Apassionado

by lover_44



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, figure skating
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_44/pseuds/lover_44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O fodiam de maneiras tão distintas, tão desencontradas e ainda assim, tão igualmente apaixonadas que Johnny se sentia confuso, nauseado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tango Apassionado

**Author's Note:**

> Em português, porque tenho preguiça. Não esta betada, e o titulo vem da musica homônima Tango Apassionado de Astor Piazzolla.

Johnny suspirou, virou o pescoço de um lado para o outro e então pisou no gelo. Olhou primeiro para Evan de pé ao lado direito do rinque, de preto da cabeça aos pés, como usual. Segurou o olhar, tentando lê-lo. Devagar, foi correndo os olhos por todos e finalmente chegou ao lado esquerdo, a Stepháne vestido com as mangas bufantes e as cores de um Rei. Assim como fez com Evan, segurou o olhar e tentou decifrá-lo, mas não conseguia, não queria. Não os culpava, seus próprios olhos traiam seus movimentos e gritavam angústia disfarçada de nervosismo.

 

   Escutou as primeiras notas do tango de Piazzolla e assim que começou a mover-se sobre o gelo, estava perdido. Era inundado de angústia, ódio, paixão, e, sem precisar olhar, sabia que os olhos dos outros dois patinadores estavam nele, _junto_ com ele. Johnny pativana sozinho, mas não estava sozinho. A cada movimento que fazia era como se passasse um pouco de si mesmo e de sua relação com os outros patinadores.  A cada movimento que fazia, podia sentir os dedos de Evan apertando seus quadris e deixando marcas roxas, podia sentir o nariz e os lábios de Stepháne passando por sua nuca  e pescoço, podia escutar as palavras duras  e possessivas de Evan e as palavras bonitas, murmuradas em francês e igualmente possessivas de Stepháne.

 

   Sentia seu corpo se mover sozinho com a música, assim como quando o fodiam. O fodiam de maneiras tão distintas, tão desencontradas e ainda assim, tão igualmente apaixonadas que Johnny se sentia confuso, nauseado. Sentia que dançava um tango infinito tratando-se de Evan e Stepháne. Um misto de emoções, sentidos, erros. Faltava-lhe o ar, e a cabeça doía de pensar. Tinha o coração dolorosamente dividido, assim como o tango passava. Eram sentimentos fortes demais, beirando o ódio, o amor, não sabia mais o que fazer, não queria fazer mais nada além de entregar-se completamente às mãos grosseiras e rudes de Evan, entregar-se aos toques leves e ritmados de Stepháne.

 

    Escutou o tango atingir seu clímax e, então, o final. Aos poucos seus patins paravam de mover-se, seus braços aquietavam-se e o coração se retraía e mascarava-se mais uma vez. Sorriu para a platéia, para Evan, para Stepháne, para si mesmo, mas sabia que aquele tango doloroso e furtivo dançado a três não acabaria tão cedo.

 

 


End file.
